Portable secondary spill containment berms are traditionally used beneath industrial equipment to capture leaking solids and liquids that would otherwise contaminate the environment. It would be beneficial to consumers of spill containment berms to have a support system configured to span the flexible containment berm wall with different different pipes, hoses, and/or cables.